Another Flamer Story
by Jedusor
Summary: Another insane story with flamers as the target audience. Please drop a review- non-flames accepted, but not necessary! (The story involves Ginny, Lee Jordan, and mentions of Filch.)


Okay, I got such a great response for "The Flamer Story," I decided to write another one. THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL. It's a totally different story, format, characters, everything. (By the way, there's no "Lee J." option under the characters. FF.net needs to add more characters.) If you don't like it, good! You're not supposed to! Read the A/N to "The Flamer Story" for a full explanation. Okay, enough A/N stupidity. Let the story commence!  
  
"Ginny, get off me!"  
  
"No! What on earth were you doing?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"I'm not getting off until you tell me."  
  
"Well, I'm not telling you."  
  
"Guess I'll just have to sit here on your chest forever, then."  
  
"Unless I yell for help."  
  
"Which you won't do, will you, Lee? Because you know I won't balk at doing crazy things."  
  
"What would you do if I screamed and Harry Potter burst in?"  
  
"Hmm. I'd probably kiss you."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Want to try me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well, then."  
  
"Ginny, GET OFF!"  
  
"Tell me what you were doing."  
  
"Wasn't it obvious?"  
  
"Well, I could see that you were brushing something on the floor in front of Filch's office door, but I haven't a clue what or why."  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll tell Fred and George that you were in the trophy room with that Slytherin sixth-year, what's her name- oh yeah, Tanya Wilson."  
  
"Fred and George know I'd never go anywhere with Wilson."  
  
"But they also thought they knew you'd never tell Percy where they were hiding last week."  
  
"You are an evil little girl."  
  
"Evil, yes. Girl, yes. I don't know so much about little, though."  
  
"No, I'd have to agree. You're not so little. Oof."  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You do have a class in half an hour."  
  
"Hopefully you'll have gotten bored with this by then."  
  
"Do you seriously think I will?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Where's Filch, anyway?"  
  
"Dealing with Peeves on the fifth floor."  
  
"What'd he do this time?"  
  
"The usual. Breaking furniture, turning invisible, scaring first-years."  
  
"A diversion, you mean."  
  
"How did you get so smart?"  
  
"Natural."  
  
"Sure wasn't genetic."  
  
"Lee Jordan, are you insulting my parents?"  
  
"No, your brothers."  
  
"My brothers aren't dumb."  
  
"No, they aren't."  
  
"You make no sense."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
"Sphspt! Ginny!"  
  
"I told you I would, didn't I?"  
  
"You said if Harry burst in!"  
  
"He just did."  
  
"He didn't burst in, he kind of wandered in and then ran away."  
  
"Lee Jordan, you are a singularly irritating person."  
  
"Singularly, huh? I think I qualify for multiply irritating."  
  
"No, that's Fred and George."  
  
"Speaking of Fred and George, don't you think Harry will tell them?"  
  
"That he ran across me sitting on your chest in front of Filch's office next to a bucket of what looks like Muggle paint? I seriously doubt it."  
  
"He'll think he's gone mad."  
  
"Speaking of going mad, what IS that stuff?"  
  
"You asked me that already."  
  
"No I didn't. I asked what you were doing."  
  
"I was painting. Now will you get off my chest? It's getting kind of hard to breathe."  
  
"Why, because I'm sitting on you, or because Harry just saw me sitting on you, or because you think Harry might have seen me kiss you while sitting on you?"  
  
"All three. Can I get up now?"  
  
"No. Why were you painting the floor?"  
  
"Um, it's been almost ten minutes. I recommend we move."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this is special paint."  
  
"Will something happen when it's been ten minutes?"  
  
"Sort of. For one thing, Filch has probably finished with Peeves and it only takes five minutes to walk down from the fifth floor."  
  
"Well, tell me what that paint stuff is, and I'll get off."  
  
"Fine! It's Squib repellant."  
  
"Don't be thick. There's no such thing."  
  
"What's in that paint can then?"  
  
"I've no idea. You tell me."  
  
"It's Squib repellant, I've already told you. Squibs can't step on it."  
  
"That's prejudiced and sick."  
  
"But this is Filch."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Will you get off me now?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thanks." 


End file.
